Back to the Beginning
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Quinn and Rachel both became Pregnant Sophomore Year by Puck. Rachel fled before giving birth and is now back at McKinley for her Senior year. She finds out that it seems that everything has changed. She must find a way to bring everyone back to the way they were at the Beginning. Is that even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Back To The Beginning**

A/N: Yes I'm back again with a new story. I had the first part about half-way typed up before my computer deleted it, and it's now somewhere floating through cyber-space (or maybe Japan), but I've had this idea for about a year. It's probably been done, but this is my version of events and my story. Enjoy!

Prologue

Rachel's POV

I met Kurt Hummel in Kindergarten. I'm still not sure how or why we became friends but we did. I loved going to his house because there in a way had a mother. I loved Kurt's mother, her name was Elisabeth and she looked a lot like Kurt. Actually I guess to say it correctly Kurt looked like her, same hair colour, same eyes, and same smile. Kurt and I remained the best of friends through out Kindergarten and 1st grade.

In second grade two new friends came into my life. Mercedes Jones and Brittany S Peirce. Well Mercedes wasn't exactly my friend, she was Kurt's but Kurt was still my best friend so we ended up spending time together. Brittany was my friend. I liked her, she had her own way of seeing everything which was always so much fun.

Mercedes and I had a huge falling out in fourth grade. In that year everyone took chorus, there were only two ways your couldn't be in it. One, you were totally tone-deaf and couldn't sing a note, Two, you were an ESL student and chorus practice was during ESL time.

Now Kurt and I have been singing together since we met, Brittany could also sing, but she was a better dancer. Mercedes had been singing in her church since before she could talk (or so she said). Our chorus was going to give one solo and a duet and of course several group numbers. The Duet turned out to be "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" from the Lion King, now as much as I loved that song I wanted the solo which was "Tomorrow" from Annie, which at that time was my favorite musical (I hardly knew who Barbra Streisand was, but hey I was only nine).

Mercedes and I vied very hard for the solo, Brittany didn't try, but she did get the female part of the duet with some kid in glasses named Artie. (Kurt said he was happy in the background, the truth was Elisabeth had just died only a few months earlier, and Kurt wasn't in to singing solos at the current time). I ended up with the solo and Mercedes hated me ever since.

In 5th grade my dads decided that I would benefit from going to Hebrew school (Religion for Jews) twice a week. (Tuesday after school and Sunday morning). There I met Noah Puckerman, who liked to be called Puck. I could call him Noah. He called me Super Star or His Jewish Princess.

Things for me remained the same through out most of middle school, once I entered High School everything changed. Kurt closed himself off and barely spoke to anyone including me. Mercedes acted like an ass most of the time, I didn't realize that she was holding in a lot of rage. I joined almost every school club there was in an attempt to distract myself from my longing for a mother (which had it an all time high ending of 8th grade, when certain things were happening). Puck joined the football team, and Brittany became a cheerleader, and although they tormented me at school to keep their new rep, outside they claimed to still be my friend.

Now in my sophomore year after I got our Glee Club teacher fired for favouring male students in more ways than one, something happened that changed everything. Mr. Shue became the new director and I saw that four names were up on the sign up sheet. Mercedes, Kurt, a girl I knew briefly named Tina, and Artie, remember the one who got that duet with Brit in 4th. So I signed my name ending with my gold star, my thing and Puck slushied me.

I went to the girls locker room to shower and change, I was a little cranky because I told Puck if he had to slushie me, could he please do the grape kind, especially if I was wearing white, like I was that morning.

I heard someone enter and lock the door and soon a very naked Puck was in the shower with me. "David was nearby or I wouldn't have done it." He whispered into my ear.

"I won't be able to wear that sweater again, you owe me a new one. I told you only grape when I wear white." I murmured.

"Sorry Superstar, I'll remember for next time." He promised.

Then under that warm water we had sex. It wasn't the first time; we had been doing it for about three months, shortly after I turned 15. (My birthday is in mid-July, the 17th)

About a month later I realized that I hadn't gotten my period for almost two months. Didn't tell my dads or Puck, I told Kurt. Kurt dragged me to an out-of-town drug store where we bought three different pregnancy tests.

As we waited for the results Kurt told me the reason he's been shutting me out and what was up. He said, "I'm gay."

"Did you forget whose raising me? Did you think I'd have a problem with it?" I asked.

"Not you really. Or Brit, or Mercedes. The person I'm worried about is my dad." Kurt confessed.

Personally I don't think Burt would mind too much. Kurt is his father's whole world since Elisabeth died. "Your dad loves you, you should tell him. If he kicks you out, which I doubt highly. You can come stay with me and my dads, I don't think they'd say no if you asked." I replied.

At that moment the timer went off, and there was the truth, three different tests all claiming that I was pregnant. I didn't believe them so I dragged Kurt to a free clinic to see if the tests were lying.

They weren't, I was officially two months pregnant and was due in April. I burst into tears. I don't know how long I'd be able to hide a growing belly. I mean I've heard some people get sick a lot, or grow so large almost immediately, but then again there are some who don't even look the least bit pregnant until the eighth month.

Kurt convinced me to tell my dads, but I countered only if he told Burt he was gay. He did that night. He called me afterward and said his dad told him he already knew and that he didn't care. Kurt was still his son and he loved him.

I told my dads that same night about my pregnancy and burst into tears. When they both left the room I was positive they were packing my things and were going to throw me out. Instead they both came back in, Daddy with a glass of water and Dad with a cool washcloth. Daddy helped me drink the water until I was calm, and Dad wiped my face. Daddy asked, "You have options. My can abort it, or carry it."

Dad said, "If you plan to carry it, you can give it away or plan to raise it. Whatever your choice its, we'll support you."

I told Kurt about my conversation with my dads and he asked what I planned to do, "I'm carrying it for sure. I'll decide later if I'm keeping her or giving her up."

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?" Kurt asked.

Had I really said her? "I dunno." I responded, "I just have a feeling."

I had wanted to keep it a secret from people in school, but shortly after I found out Quinn Fabray head bitch of the Cheerios, who had joined Glee to keep an eye on her boyfriend Finn Hudson who had to join when drugs were found on him. Quinn joined along with Santana Lopez, who is someone you'd never want to meet in a dark alley, and Brittany. Brits told me that Coach Sue actually wanted them to destroy the Glee from the inside.

Along with the girls several boys from the football team also joined. This guy named Matt, who I didn't know at all, Mike who I knew had a thing for Tina, (they were in some Asian club thing together), and…Puck.

Well, anyway Quinn was also pregnant, not only pregnant, also two months due in April just as I was. But she said Finn was the father.

We had both insisted to keep the secret; our fellow glee clubbers and Mr. Shue knew the secret but no one else. Except she had yet to tell her parents, I had told mine.

Somehow this slimy jerk Jacob Ben Israel who had a thing for me (and some the other girls I'm sure), found out about mine and Quinn's issue and when I refused to date him or give him my undergarments, he printed about us in the school paper.

Quinn blamed me for that. I did too, but I figured everyone would find out anyway so just tell them.

Quinn had no choice but to tell her parents, and they threw her out. Finn being her baby's daddy told her she could live with him. He was so attentive.

Puck on the other hand, kept avoiding me. I asked him to go to appointments and asked him if he wanted to keep it. He kept saying it was my baby my choice. I ended up taking Brit or Kurt to my appointments.

At around five months all hell broke loose, Brit told me that Quinn had told her and Santana that Finn wasn't the father: it was Puck.

I burst into the choir room and asked Puck right then and there if he was the father of Quinn's baby. He admitted it, he said yes.

I was floored, but Finn was furious, He started beating on Puck. I could have stopped it, but at that moment I didn't even care.

Finn dumped Quinn after that and almost quit, but he couldn't. Quinn also had to find another place to live, Puck tried but he didn't have much room so she stayed with Mercedes.

Everyone kept asking Quinn how she was and if she needed anything, no one asked me. Well Kurt did, so did Brit. Quinn did to feed her own issues, and so did Puck out of obligation: they didn't care.

The day before Valentines Day Mercedes was talking about having a baby shower for Quinn who had just found out she was having a girl (as was I, when I found out I was with Brittany and we called Kurt when I got home). No one noticed me. I just grabbed my bags and left.

When I got back I told my dads to call the school and tell them that our doctor said I had to be on bed rest until the baby was born and I would finish Sophomore year by mail.

Dad and Daddy tried to talk me out of it, but I'm insanely stubborn. So there you go, two months until my due date and I left everybody and everything I loved.

The next day Brit and Kurt came by, but I told Dad to tell them I was sleeping. They left two gifts for me. Kurt gave me a sleeper in the same blue as his eyes with yellow stars all over it, and one that was a sea cloured green. Brittany gave me two onsies; one was pink with a unicorn, the other was red with pink writing that said "Kiss me I'm cute!" Through my dads I sent thank you notes. But they never came again.

On April 4th the pain started, the next morning at 5:56 AM I gave birth to my daughter, who I named Elisabeth Lily, after Kurt's mother and the flower that Puck gave me before we slept together the first time.

I didn't return to school. I decided to do junior year over the Net. I didn't keep tabs on my friends but my dads kept my updated on some things. Quinn had her baby a girl named Beth but gave her up. Kurt's dad married Finn's mom so they were stepbrothers. Despite losing at Regional's the Glee club managed to remain at McKinley. You know basics.

Two weeks before my senior year, my dads told me that I should return to school. I tried to fight but they knew a great baby-sitter for Lily. (I usually called my daughter by her middle name) and that this was SENIOR year I should enjoy it. Finally I gave in and now I'm re-enrolled at McKinley High as a senior.

I wonder if anything has changed.


	2. Everything Changed

**Chapter 1—Everything Changed**

A/N: Okay, I was asked if this is a Faberry story, the answer is no. Rachel and Quinn are not together as anything other than friends (I don't want to give away too much of the plot so that's all I'll say on that subject.) Don't forget to review and if you any other questions ask. The only way I will not answer is if I feel it will give away major plot lines.

I checked my eyeliner in my rearview mirror before exiting my car. This wasn't how I looked when I left my Sophomore Year. I had cut my brown hair to my shoulders and put dark red highlights in along with a few fake purple streaks. I no longer wore short skirts and animal sweaters, I had to play the part of a bad-ass to stay safe so I wore tight jeans, a blue shirt that was short enough to show my navel (which I had pierced) and a leather jacket along with black high heeled boots. My make-up was always super minimal, just a little colour on my eyes and some gloss, now it was black liner with silver eyeshadow, blue mascara, a little bronze on my cheeks and my lips a shiny pink.

My dream was still to be on Broadway at some point, but my main goal is to care for Lily. So, if I wanted to be on Broadway, I couldn't do to many weird piercings or tattoos, so I did things discreet. I did pierce my tongue, mostly just because I could, I also have three holes in each ear. I also have two tattoos. I have a lily and her birthdate on my ankle, and on my wrist, I have the word Always. (I figure it could be easily covered by makeup should I end up on stage.)

As I walked to my locker I was mostly ignored or people moved out of my way, which is what I wanted. I reached my locker and was almost hit by a wheelchair. "Oh, sorry." A voice I knew said.

I glanced at the back of the wheelchair that was now rolling away, that was Quinn. I could tell. When did this happen?

"Blaine!" Quinn called out and rolled up to this guy whose style could only be called 'preppy'. Jelled hair (way too much in my opinion), red and grey striped bow tie, red shirt, red, white, and grey vest, red pants and black loafers with no socks.

The boy standing next to him, their hands intertwined I would know anywhere. No matter how altered he looked. His normally light brown hair was dyed pink, he also sported several facial piercings. His jeans were as tight as mine, along with a slightly stained white shirt and a leather jacket. Also, large black boots.

How did a bad-ass looking Kurt end up with a prep apparently named Blaine? Also, how the heck did Quinn end up in a wheelchair?

These questions ran through my head as I put a few books in my locker, Just as I pulled my hand away my locker slammed closed. I saw a pale hand covered in multiple rings, "Well, look who finally showed up again." Kurt's voice said from beside me.

I glanced up at him, "Can I help you with something Hummel?"

"Well, Berry, why the hell are you back?" He did not sound happy, Apparently, he was not happy I was back.

"My dads thought it would be best for me to return for senior year. They thought I would have a better chance for getting into college with a diploma instead of my GED." I explained, "Not that it's any business of yours."

Kurt just shrugged, "Well, Berry a lot had changed."

I tossed back my newly shortened hair, "Really, I wasn't aware of that. Hummel, how dumb do you think I am?"

"Kurt!" a voice called out before running up to us. Kurt slung his arm around the newcomer's shoulder. I would also know her anywhere.

She was not quite as altered as Kurt. Her hair was still long and mostly blond except for the streaks of blue, purple, and pink. Just like Kurt and me she was wearing tight jeans and black boots. Her pink shirt had a unicorn with a rainbow mane and was partially covered by a jean jacket.

Brittany glared at me, her eyes also outlined in black (so were Kurt's by the way), "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Brittany?" I retorted.

"It's Brit." Brit said.

"Or Britch as the jack-asses call her." Kurt said with an evil laugh.

"Cork it, Hummel." Brit said. She glanced at me, "Schedule?" she asked holding out her hand.

Why I actually handed it to her is still beyond me. "Hmm…you share first, third, fourth, lunch, seventh, and ninth with me. I assume that you will also be joining Glee again?" Brit replied scanning the list.

Kurt looking also replied, "Same except I also share eighth."

In case anyone was curious my schedule stated" 1st-Math, 2nd-English, 3rd-French, 4th-Gym, 5th-Science, 6th-Lunch, 7th-British History, 8th-Fashion Design, 9th-Children's Literature.

Most of my elective classes were chosen by my father's when I insisted to just leave after Science and return home to Lily. The only reason I agreed was the need of certain credits for me to graduate with honours.

Brit and Kurt took hold of my arms and guided me to our first class. All the students were standing around, that meant assigned seating, great.

Once the bell rang Mr. Allco, (he was new) started assigning three to a table. I recognized some people. In the first row second group he called the last name Jones, and Mercedes is not one to fade into the crowd. I recognized all names for second row second group-Hudson, Lopez, Puckerman. It didn't get any better when second row first group was Hummel, Pierce, Berry.

This was shaping up to be very bad day. I could feel Puck's eyes boring into the back of my skull. I noticed that despite their new looks Kurt and Brittany, sorry I mean Brit, were sporting some things were still the same. Kurt's notebook was blue and fabric pieces spelled out Math, while Brit's was pink with sparkly stickers that said Matth. (Spelling was never one of her strong points) Mine was a little more simple, Pale green with simple letter stickers spelling Math.

Now I always did well in school, but Math will never be my favorite. It was really hard to pay attention. Kurt to my left was playing with his tongue piercing, totally ignoring the teacher. Brit was writing something that apparently had nothing to do with Math. I was trying to ignore Puck's eyes on me.

Just before the bell rang, I felt someone slip something into the pocket of my jacket, considering it was my right side I figured it's from Brit. The fact that she didn't just hand it to me meant something, I just don't know what yet. Maybe the note will answer.

As the bell rang, I gathered up my books in an attempt to make it to my next class quickly. I was not quick enough.

Puck grabbed my arm, "Hey Super Star."

I jerked my arm away from him, "What do you want Puckerman?"

He looked shocked. Not once in our whole friendship have, I ever called him by his last name. "The baby, did you have it?"

"Don't call my baby an it. She's a girl." I said angrily. I turned and walked to my next class.

Thankfully we could choose our own seats so I choose second row fourth seat. Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes were also in that class. Surprisingly they didn't sit anywhere near each other. Quinn was in the first seat of the fourth row, Santana was in the last seat of the second row and Mercedes was in the third seat of the sixth row.

As I waited for the class to start, I pulled the note that Brit had put in my pocket out. It read "all though Kurt and I may not show it, we are really glad you are back."

The class was a little boring, mostly filling out forms and telling us what we needed to know for the year. The book we were assigned I read in 8th grade. In fact, I've read it at least thirty times since then, so at least that's one bit of homework I don't have to do. (by the way the book is The Catcher in the Rye,)

Apparently, Kurt's second period class was close to our French class cause he was waiting outside for me. Before I could even say anything, he grabbed my arm and sat down in the third seat forth row, making me sit next to him third seat third row. Brit walked in a moment later and plopped down in front of Kurt. "Tell Finn to keep his comments to himself before I come over and remove his tongue."

Kurt shrugged, "I'll talk to Carole. Finn and I don't talk anymore."

"Since when?" I inquired.

"Since Quinn woke up." Kurt muttered.

I wondered what he meant but the look in his eyes told me now was not the right time to ask. Our teacher walked in told us to have simple conversations in French with the person sitting next to us (in other words rows one and two, three and four, five and six)

Now Kurt is fluent in French. When he was little his mom taught him French by speaking it when he was learning how to talk. So, when we were younger, he taught it to me and Brit. Surprisingly, Brit picked French up very quickly, almost as fast as me.

Kurt and I discussed the latest issue of Vogue. Brit's partner apparently didn't know French from a hole in the wall. He had to look up every word. It took him almost ten minutes to look up Brit asking him "How are you today?" Five minutes to find out how to say fine, and the rest of the period with Brit asking, "Are you enjoying your first day of school?"

On our way to gym I asked Brit, (in French), "Your partner, has he ever spoken French in his life?"

Brit shrugged, "He's a football player, they just give them passing grades as long as they keep winning games. Same with Cheerios, you know that."

I noticed almost all my fellow seniors in gym with me. Along with Brit and Kurt, I also noticed Quinn in her wheelchair (why I haven't figured out yet), Santana (looking like the HBIC she was in her cheerleading uniform), Mercedes (who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else), Finn (who spent half the time on his phone, the other half staring at me), and Puck (who kept looking between me and Quinn). I also noticed Mike Chang who spent the whole time on his phone.

In my opinion Gym is a waste of time. Not to mention I hate having it in the middle of the day. I get enough exercise chasing after Lily. Once she realized she could get around more on two legs, that's all she would do.

Next was Science and this had to be the worst assigned seating known to man. This teacher instead of picking names out of a hat or last names instead assigned us three to a table by first names. So, I was seated in between Quinn and Santana. Santana looked like she was going to murder someone, possibly the teacher or Quinn, she barely noticed me. Quinn kept glancing at me. One time when she caught my eye, she smiled at me.

That was new. Quinn had hated me for years, now it seemed like she wanted to be my friend. Maybe I'm looking too much into this.

Lunch was next. While I'm a vegan Daddy and Dad are not. And judging by the meatball Dad fed Lily last night, I'm guessing she's not either. That meant I don't eat anything that comes from animals, not just meat either. I don't drink milk from animals, eat eggs, or even honey.

That meant my lunch was a vegan bread with almond butter, some hummus and celery sticks, and some vegan chocolate which is super good (A/N: it really is. My aunt is vegan and I had some it is amazing!) Also, I'm happy with water.

Someone sat on my left side, it's Brit. She also brought her lunch. Hers was a little more classic. A ham and cheese sandwich cut into quarters. Some apple slices, a juice box, and some cookies. (they looked like chocolate chip). She had no intention of eating them. She shoved them into her backpack.

Quinn ended up on my right side, again a fairly classic lunch. A turkey, lettuce, and mayo sandwich cut into triangles, a small bag of crackers, a water bottle like mine, and some cookies (Oreos). Just like Brit she didn't plan to eat them. She put them in a pocket on the side of her chair.

Kurt plopped down next to Brit. He had a very Kurt-like lunch. He had a salad with a side of dressing, a cup of applesauce, skim milk, and like the others a bag of cookies (I'm guessing they are sugar cookies because those are his favorite), yet he didn't want them, he dumped them into the front of his messenger bag.

Blaine was on Quinn's other side. He had a peanut butter and jam sandwich cut in half, a small bag of trail mix, a juice box, and a bag of cookies (they were peanut butter). Just like the others he didn't plan to eat them, he put them carefully in the front compartment of his backpack.

Unlike the other tables around us who were super loud, no one at our table said a thing. The loudest sound were my celery sticks.

Out of the clear blue Quinn asked, "What do you guys have after lunch?"

Brit responded "British History, Keyboarding, Children's Lit."

Kurt grunted, "Blaine, Berry and I have the same except we have Fashion Design instead of Keyboarding."

"Hey me too!" Quinn squealed.

Brit tossed her multi-coloured hair over her shoulder, "I'm not into fashion."

I played with my vegan chocolate bar. I broke off five small pieces and put the rest in my bag.

"Does anyone want to try some vegan chocolate?" I wondered.

Brit and Kurt nodded immediately. I've been vegan since the age of eight. They probably remember how good it is. Blaine nodded slowly and Quinn after thinking about it, also nodded. I handed the pieces around.

Once again, we were all silent. Thankfully the bell rang soon after. Brit and Kurt grabbed my hands while Blaine took the handles of Quinn's wheelchair. I noticed he did that a lot, yet from before, I know she is more than capable of moving herself.

We went into the classroom, no one was standing around so that meant no assigned seating. Kurt and Brit dragged me to the third seat in the fourth row. Kurt sat next to me, and Brit in front. Blaine sat in front of Kurt with Quinn in front of him. Santana was also in this class, she sat in the last seat of the first row.

My fathers chose this class for me because last year while I was home, I read a lot of British History books. I tried to point out that it was mostly historical fiction on certain royals, (My personal favorite was Elizabeth I). Judging by the syllabus that was given to us I think this class I might actually enjoy.

As soon as this class was over Kurt grabbed my wrist and Blaine once again was wheeling Quinn, as we made our way to the next class. I waved to Brit as she went in the other direction.

The teacher glanced at us as we walked in. "No more than five to a table." She said.

Kurt shrugged and led me to the table in the front. I noticed Santana also enter the room. She took one look at us and took a seat in the back.

No one else sat with us, which I felt was fine with Kurt. Our teacher took attendance and made us start on our first assignment.

"Design an outfit that makes you happy. Something you would wear at the happiest time of your life." She said.

I decided to design the outfit similar to what I wore the day I brought Lily home from the hospital. That day I wore a knee-length jean skirt, a loose t-shirt with a peace sign out of flowers on the front, a loose black belt, and black flats. I only had to wear the belt because unlike some I lost the baby weight almost immediately, I went back to my normal size within days, not everyone does.

I tweaked it a bit for the assignment. I made the skirt longer and added buttons, switched the t-shirt for a button-down blouse, discarded the belt, and decided on platforms.

Using the coloured pencils I made the skirt blue, while keeping the blouse white, while making the platforms a mix of blue and white.

After chewing my lip, I added a blue headband and a patterned (white with blue swirls) shoulder bag. I checked over my work and wrote my name on the bottom.

A few minutes before the bell rang, she asked us up to her desk by table and she gave us a quick review on our work. Since we were the closest, we were first. She called Quinn's 'Sweet'. Blaine's 'Very Good' Kurt's 'Perfect', and mine 'Expression Well.' I don't really understand but the fact that she was smiling makes me think it's a good thing.

Santana didn't get as good as a review, she got an 'Are you even trying?' I almost felt bad for her.

Finally, the bell rang, Kurt (of course) grabbed my hand and we walked to Children's Lit, Quinn and Blaine behind us, where Brit was waiting. Once again it looked like we could sit where we pleased. However, the desks were arranged in a circle as opposed to rows, so we sat near the edge of the circle closest to the door.

Two people walked in that I didn't expect Puck and Mercedes. Mercedes sat as far away from us as possible. Puck sat right across from us and kept looking between me and Quinn.

My dads chose this course for me hoping I'd find better books to read to Lily. Daddy said that as much as he also likes "Little Women" and "A Little Princess" he doesn't think Lily is getting much out of them yet. I think Lily enjoys them, but Dad says Lily just enjoys being with me and hearing my voice.

I looked over the paper, this class was going to be easy, what I didn't like was our homework. Mostly it was questions like where we were born, our favorite book as a child, and our first memory among other things.

Upon looking at the questions Kurt glanced at me, I'm guessing his first memory is the same as mine, it's the day we met. At least that's my first clear memory. I do claim that I think I remember my dad's singing with me as a younger child but they claim I can't remember that early.

As the bell rang Kurt asked, "Berry, you gonna sign up for Glee?"

"Are you?" I retorted.

"Already did." Brit reported. "We'll wait for you."

They did. I walked over to the sign-up sheet to see who had signed up. Mercedes was first. Then was Tina followed by Mike, followed by Artie. Kurt's scrawl was next followed by Blaine, Brit, and Quinn. Next was Santana and Puck. The next name was Sam Evans, I don't know him, followed by Finn and two more names I didn't know Sugar Motta and Kitty Wilde. So, I signed my name followed by my signature star.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a parade of red and white. I knew what they planned so without turning to them I said, "They are going to have tough finding out who is who without your teeth."

I turned to see David Karofsky and other football players now frozen, each holding a red slushie.

I took advantage of that. I grabbed the one from Karofsky's hand and threw it at him, getting half the team as well.

I sighed as I put the cup back in his hand. "I thought that would be more enjoyable, since you guys like it so much. I guess it's no fun for people with functioning brain cells."

I waltzed down the hall and threw my arm around Brit's shoulders. Her mouth was hanging open. "Damn Berry." She said, "Not even Kurt and I are bad-assed enough to do that."

I shrugged, "A lot of things have changed."

As we walked off to the choir room I thought, " _A lot more than you know."_

A/N: Next up: the auditions. I thought very hard about song choices I hope you approve. Please review, it makes me happy.


End file.
